Five major classes of the high school student
by Nyuska-chan
Summary: The story of one idea Masaomi. Mikado / Masaomi, lemon, one shot


Sunny hot summer day and study - two opposites, but in the harsh Japanese schools, even in the saints and the long-awaited three-month study, although there are holidays, but still - it's torture. Doing nothing is not hunting, the constant stuffiness, fatigue, anticipation holidays. Mikado today was particularly boring, like his friend Masaomi, who has fifteen minutes it does not cast a vote, and the guys were sitting around the fountain in Ikebukuro. The lessons were over, there was nowhere to go and nothing to do, too, so Masaomi promised to come up with an interesting exercise. Ryugamine looked at the Kid, and suddenly there was a frightening sight of the last gloss.

\- Mikado-oh! - Wail blonde, getting up from the bench and put your hands up. - I figured out what we'll do! As for me, once in the head did not come such a brilliant idea?! We are with you, my friend, have to try all five major classes high school students! - The leader of a gang color beamed.

\- Uh ... Masaomi, are you talking about? - Brunette did not understand anything, except that it is something to be done.

\- Well, what is not clear? Mikado! You do life behind! We'll never behaved like real high school students! After all, we already have the second class of our academy.

\- And ... What we are? - With a certain fright I asked the head of the "bugs", because he knew his friend and knew what to expect from him all possible.

\- It's just five points. We carry in one day, starting tomorrow.

\- And what is the first? - With interest already asked Mikado.

\- Take a stroll all the lessons! - Masaomi yelled enthusiastically.

\- Yeah ... Masaomi, which means the main occupation of high school students, as you say? Exams are also all there, check what truancy yet? – Ryugamine tuned in to something really entertaining or just fun, and Kida suggested such nonsense.

\- But! I did not say that it is all! How do we put a check on this point, I will tell you about the next and so on, what you start with me on the right path, which is ordained to all adolescents? - Masaomi looked questioningly at each other.

\- Do I have a choice?

\- Well! - Kida Ryugamine squeezed in his arms, trying to drive what great meaning in his idea ...

The next day the Mikado, as a diligent student, got up early, packed up and went to school. But what about the plan Masaomi? Ryugamine forgot about it completely out of your head taken off. Halfway he meets Kida, which was the usual casual wear, what to Mikado at first paid no attention and was also set up to the school day.

\- Mikado, explain - firmly with a serious face began to chastise other Kida. - You're here, look, the school said what about our agreement?

\- A? - Mikado came to his senses with a little desperation in his voice. - Well ... I forgot, - he admitted reluctantly.

\- Over half of the supposed confession designed your life - with a straight face said blond. - So tomorrow is also a walk instead of school!

\- But ... - I confused brunette.

\- But it would be two days, if you had not confessed, all right, let's go for a walk! - Masaomi grabbed another by the arm and dragged him off somewhere to the side, the main thing that away from school.

This day the guys spent in each other's company, they went around a lot of different places, and looked in Shinjuku, and the fun stuff. The next day was just as interesting, though, except for a call from the class teacher.

\- Masaomi, and today? What is the second point? - Mikado asked a classmate looking forward to hear something surprising because the two days he liked.

\- Oh! .. Today, we have something very exciting, but! Only after the school say - Masaomi easily intrigued by each other, so that barely stayed the remaining three lessons.

Saying goodbye to Henry, friends went their separate ways, Kida said that you need to go around the corner to them there has not been seen for the item because it was necessary. Between the two houses it was dark and the people around almost passed around.

\- Well? What we are going to do? - Mikado downright swept the surging wave of curiosity.

Masaomi smiled, reached into his pants pocket and took out something hiding in the palm of your hand, and then reached Ryugamine.

\- A-ah! What?! Masaomi you really ?! You know, it's ... - brunette was shocked by what he saw in the hand of another.

\- Сigarettes, - continued the thought begun Mikado Masaomi. - Smoked already?

\- No! Of course not! Masaomi, it is very harmful to the body! I'd never try! - Ryugamine waved his hands and continued reading lectures Quidet what Masaomi just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

\- Said everything? And now hold - blonde opened the pack, took out a cigarette and shoved Mikado in his mouth. – Aha-ha-ha! Mikado with a cigarette! - Seeing his best friend, who was always meek and overly correct with a cigarette in his mouth, and so, sorry, stupid look on his face, the creator of "yellow handkerchief" burst into loud laughter, so strong that even holding his stomach. - Mikado, you are - you're right Shizuo!

Ryugamine stood still not knowing what to say to that, but still listen to a mockery of it not especially like.

\- Shizu-cha-an! - In Izaya handed Masaomi, great cosplay informant. - Catch me-me! Then Rape! - Kida went on to portray Orihara, mocking him, and he himself laughed at all this, and Mikado still inactive. Finally, after hearing a couple of phrases from the curves of the face "Izaya" Mikado could not resist, I grabbed another from a pocket lighter and tightened.

\- Mikado ... - Masaomi watched with amazement as his friend smokes, or even coughs, even wince, but still smokes. - Come on ... - Kida's got himself a cigarette and introduced her to the cigarette lighter.

In less than five seconds, like a schoolboy wildly coughed and almost choked on the contrary, ugly smoke.

\- Masaomi, are you all right? - Mikado worried and quickly, spitting out its object the habit, grabbed the incident Masaomi shoulders.

\- Horror, Mikado, how you can smoke at all? - Hoarse cough through the Kid said.

\- Wait, I have now! - Ryugamine threw and ran to a nearby stall, located about five meters away from them. Having bought a bottle of water, he rushed back. - Here, Masaomi, have a drink, it becomes easier.

Masaomi took the proffered bottle and the other for a couple of sips of it devastated.

\- Ooh ... Well, for one more? - With a smile I asked the Kida.

\- Yeah of course. Give me a cigarette, - asked the Mikado, the leader of a gang color a little surprised, but still gave. - To stop smoking - said Ryugamine, throwing ill-fated pack in the trash.

\- Will not. Mikado, and you liked it?

\- Come in, how to say. Taste awful. Masaomi, I hope these items will no longer be?

\- No! - Kida assured his friend, who believed him slightly, but still agreed to come tomorrow Masaomi to perform the following tasks.

"Friday so Friday" - this is the name today.

\- M-Masaomi! Yes, you wi-atsya meeting ... - Mikado staggered - ... we, eh? And what for me this and Anri? Breast-that is, but I love you! - Ryugamine reached out to each other, stretching his lips into a tube. - At-a-kiss-me? - Said the brunette's face Masaomi that he immediately smelled alcohol overdose.

\- Oh, Mikado, do not know how you drink. Just do not know how - chastised other Kid, who had to drag him to his house. As you know, the next item on the "brilliant" plan of our favorite blonde was drunk, and they did. Mikado, of course, in turn, refused for a long time, reminded about cigarettes and the like, but still Masaomi could drag it to the store for a beer. Kida bought two bottles each. For the creators of "Yellow" is not much affected, but at the head of "dollar" ... They drank in one of the yards, for the Kid said that only old house thumps. Well, what about it then, but now Mikado home haul ...

On the third day of testing deplorable Ryugamine tuned literally everything. And to watch porn and drive up to the girls, and even anger Heiwajima Shizuo, though not, in the latter he is not ready. But Masaomi able to surprise, and always, and more shock than a surprise.

\- K-kissing? - I asked puzzled red cancer Mikado.

\- Aha-ha, you did to me, Mikado himself yesterday and offered to meet and kiss and ... - the last word to a friend Kida whispered in his ear.

\- Here, this is not exactly talking about! - Outraged brunette.

\- And you just do not remember. Actually, I had planned to watch porn at home, but your idea I definitely liked more!

\- Eh ... Well, I have to kiss someone else? - Resigned to fate, I asked Mikado.

\- Yes, that's a beautiful princess that sits in front of you, Prince! - With an expression of student spoke Ryrie.

\- M? - Ryugamine looked around the class, everything is gone and they were alone there Kida. - A! - Brunette exclaimed when he realized who sits in front of him on the desk top, I mean Masaomi.

\- There it is. Mikado, well, he has jurisdiction, what girl would agree with you kiss? And I just do not know who I choose, still want to get a taste of my mouth on its own! I do not want to offend anyone, so buy your first, that is, one hundred and first kiss you! As my very best friend! - The guy sitting at the table desks, lied, because never kissed a girl, and the girl denied it all, Mikado once knew it.

\- And with the language? - I decided to clarify Ryugamine.

\- With two! - Masaomi pleased him.

\- Two?

\- You do not understand my jokes, all right, come on! - Kida jumped off the desk and sat down on his knees to the Mikado, in order to fulfill the fourth paragraph.

\- Masaomi, but ... I do not know - admitted brunette.

\- PF-f ... What's there to know?

After these words, I throw a little leaned over and approached the other person, opened his mouth and lips brushed Ryugamine. All of this took place terribly mismanaged, Mikado tried to somehow move language, while Masaomi spun from side to side, trying to do everything in manga. As a result, a good kiss, they did not work: Masaomi did something strange, perhaps he wanted to do something more comfortable to merge with one another, while he sticks his tongue forward, poking him in the teeth Kida. It was shameful to kiss so badly at sixteen. Finally, the boys separated, looked at each other and burst into ringing laughter.

\- Lord, Mikado, it was so awful! - Through laughter, said Kyd.

\- Yeah, but you're still lying, that you know how to kiss! - Supported his Ryugamine.

After the Masaomi considered it as the default item and offered to train in kisses. "I have so many girls will kiss!" - Justify name Kida Masaomi.

At the end of the day, when friends were at home Masaomi, they start something will turn out.

\- It is much better Mikado! I even liked it! - Kid admired and Ryugamine was pleased that he could somehow deliver other pleasure, and at Masaomi such soft lips, Mikado would kiss them every day ...

Sunday. No, not at all. The day of the great fifth paragraph. Once they were kissing, then, the fifth paragraph should be above it and seriously considered as the Mikado. He was very much afraid that the same will climb Masaomi head. The head of the "bugs" and now instead of sitting and pondering the lessons that came up with the Kid, when the phone rang. In music it became clear that the calls just mentioned persons.

\- Mikado-oh! Hi! - Always a positive ringing high and besides native voice Masaomi.

\- Hi.

\- Wait for me, I'm already on the way! Who will perform the fifth point! - Notify a friend Kid and slammed down the phone.

A few minutes later wearing the blonde on the verge of Mikado. They went into the apartment and sat down on the futon that Ryugamine forgot to remove, since before the arrival of a friend, he hung on the internet ...

\- What dirt - Sentenced Masaomi, looking around the apartment classmate, he just smiled apologetically.

\- Now I'll take the futon, just do not have time ... - brunette was preparing his obscure, suddenly, he was stopped by a strong grip Kida.

\- Wait a minute, we need it.

\- AZ-why? - Mikado asked in disbelief.

\- Mikado, are you behaving like a little? Since kissing, what then should be, in your opinion, the fifth paragraph?

Ryugamine blushed, I think he began to suspect.

\- What are you talking about? - Harry asked, staring at the floor is not clean.

\- Do not pretend you know well. On the great pleasures of love, which should enjoy our teenage years! - Masaomi all beamed and held up his hands, as if depicting mighty named action.

\- Love pleasures? - A drooping overlooking asked Mikado. - But we're guys ...

\- So what? Mikado, well, when we do it with girls? Yes, this, to be honest, not soon happen. And here is the opportunity! You can now! I do not mind, I am for! And you?

\- And ... - the head of the "bugs" remained somewhere in another reality, since departed from this word after another.

\- What - you? No, we can not take the time, but I want it now! Take off your clothes! - Kid began to pull off his sweatshirt and Ryugamine if frozen. - Why are you still in the clothes? - Masaomi said, standing in front of The Mikado in his shorts, pure-yellow with a black band.

\- A-ah! - Mikado shouted as he turned, and still had blood gushing from his nose like, and seems to be not only the nose gave the signal to initiate.

\- I did not know that you were so easy to excite - eyed blonde with interest rebellious flesh brunet through home shorts until he pulled away from him.

\- Masaomi, you're kidding, right? So, this is the most unfunny joke for all our friendship! - Mikado frowned. - Let's get dressed, and we'll execution of this fifth job, not that! - Ryugamine fingers closed his eyes so as not to be embarrassed by a beautiful body of his best friend, as it seemed in his eyes. In fact, the Mikado was not completely opposed to the fifth point was just that, but was afraid that he will undress, Masaomi again will laugh and still recognize that this is another joke.

\- What to do with you ... - ruefully said Masaomi and moved up closer to each other and made to kiss his lips, trying to show that he is serious. Mikado could not resist, and even took the initiative themselves, grabbing Masaomi's shoulders and fell onto the futon. Kida blushed and looked away, he thought that without any hesitation to deal with the fifth paragraph, but still be on top, but it turned away all the contrary. Ryugamine gently kissed each other on the neck, dropping below; He acted a little hesitant, but the further the process went, the more courage to appear at the guy. Mikado pulled off Masaomi underwear and spread his legs, gently introduced one finger. Masaomi winced from the discomfort and, when opened his eyes and saw that it looks Mikado. Cheeks Kida immediately turned red, he did not understand the ongoing situation: it Ryugamine one finger, and now there are two, they will soon begin to move in it, which was very unusual. Mikado began slowly pushing two fingers in the anus Masaomi, so that the latter issued a small moan, sounding like a quiet cry. Mikado deeply penetrated with three fingers, then to enter it easier. Masaomi frequent groans, but it is not accompanied by strong action, and is just lying. Black lips touched his friend, continuing the movement. Blonde embraced him and immediately arched. Ryugamine pulled his fingers and moved closer to the aisle, and then he took his right hand standing member and entered them in half. Masaomi clenched his fists and let out a loud groan, his eyes tear dripped on, and the whole body was covered with sweat points. Mikado went further and heard a few groan. Masaomi wanted to say something, but could not because the whole body began to tremble, and inside felt some conciseness. From the first chapter push the "buck" Kid nearly fainted, so it was strange, but despite the pain, yet terribly nice. Masaomi tried to move to the beat, but the body was not listening, so it is up to the end of the process and lay. Mikado became increasingly pushing until leaving the tempo, before speeding, he turned his eyes to Masaomi to know whether his friend is ready. The leader of the "yellow handkerchief" just got up and made their lips in a kiss. Ryugamine is considered as consent and Kid going into deeper and faster, and received from him new moans and cries. Soon Mikado poured into Masaomi that finished as follows. Blonde sperm filled a maelstrom from which was unusually warm. Mikado lay beside Masaomi on the futon. For a while they just kept silent, arms around each other, but then Kida said quietly:

\- You know, Mikado, and yet there is the sixth point.

\- What ?! - A poor schoolboy fantasies to life is not enough, in order to present something else.

\- Meet - Masaomi little embarrassed and turned away.

\- And we ... and it's try? - Mikado surprised.

\- Do you want? - In the hope I asked the Kida.

\- No, I do not try and leave the sixth paragraph permanently - Ryugamine said firmly, although he is a little afraid to say.

\- Yes? - The lost hope and joy after the word "no" again visited Masaomi, and he cheerfully added - then the sixth paragraph is now the fifth and the fourth must be attached!

\- And where do without them ... - guiltily admitted this fact Mikado.

\- Well, Mikado, knew all the basic classes of the high school student? - Masaomi asked another.

\- Know - happily replied Ryugamine and took her hand. They went to school.


End file.
